Elizabeth’s House
About Elizabeth’s House Elizabeth‘s House is where Elizabeth Storybook, her family, her Pokémon, and some of her friends live. It is located in Hau'oli City, in Alola. It is also the main location of Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook. Elizabeth is willing to let any non-aggressive people or Pokémon live in her house. Most of the non-evil objects live in her house. It is later revealed that the house is inside an apartment building, on the first floor. Lavender, her Trainer, and Michelle live right across the hallway. In The Crossover House Extreme Extension, Ultra let a massive amount of new characters move into the house from multiple different media. Residents Normal * Elizabeth * Flora * Lele * Anna * Flora's Bounsweet * Elizabeth's Pokémon * Splash * Ninja Dragonet * Dunk * Spectral Seahorse * Ultra * Ultra’s Pokémon * Manaphy * Phione * Xenomorph * Majority of the Living Objects * Happiny, Canoodle's daughter * Marx * Honey * Kirby * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Cinnamoroll * Ruby (Jewelpet) * Non-Residents Seen in the House Some were seen, but others were mentioned directly/indirectly by the neighbors. * Baby Furbo (comes to visit every now and then) * Mac Tonight: The moon-headed animatronic is known to wander both inside the house and outside as well. * Photo Negative Mickey * Glorysia Melody Nicknames The house goes by several nicknames, given by the neighbors. * The Evergrowing House: It is called this because there are so many residents. * The Crossover House/Crossover Central: It is called this because of the number of characters from other media. * Barbie's Dreamhouse: The neighbors call it this because the inside of the house is painted pink and most of the furniture, walls, and carpets are pink. Rooms *Kitchen *Elizabeth's bedroom *Lele's bedroom *Anna's bedroom *Pokémon playroom *Poké Ball storage room *Ultra‘s room *Living room Room descriptions Ultra‘s Room Ultra likes to keep his room as normal as possible, with only a bed, a desk, and his fabled Computer. However, he does have a Glorysia plushie he does not want to show. He doesn’t want to make a strange room so no one will question it. Elizabeth's Bedroom This room has light pink walls with many pictures of Elizabeth and her Pokémon. The bed is pink with a pile of extra blankets in case somebody needs one. It is rather big to accomodate her and a bunch of Pokémon. There is a nightstand on the left side of the bed with a phone charger, Elizabeth's stuffed Cinccino, and a cymbal-banging Rotom toy. Poké Ball Storage Room This room is lined with shelves designed to hold Poké Balls. Each Poké Ball has a piece of tape with the Pokémon's name written on it for Elizabeth to easily identify it. Thanks to Ultra, it has capacity for an unlimited amount of Pokémon. Pokémon Playroom This room has white walls with a floral theme. There is a huge toybox filled with toys for the Pokémon to play with. The floor is a soft carpet so Pokémon don't hurt themselves and there are gymnastics mats. There is a bed if a Pokémon gets tired. There are pillows and blankets everywhere if they want to have a pillow fight. There is also a huge pile of stuffed toys. Living Room This room has a pink carpet with red flower patterns. Against the wall at the back of the room is a hot pink couch across from a TV that the residents usually use to watch Laki or the news. Located against the wall across from the left of the couch is a large fishtank resembling the one Professor Kukui has that Elizabeth's water Pokémon, including Manaphy, Phione, and Dragonet, prefer to relax in. Immediately to the right of the couch is a pink reclining chair. There is a desk against the wall with a computer for anyone, including the Pokémon, to use. By the windowsills are photosynthesis lamps for Grass-type Pokémon and Fruttitti. Pie’s Room This room has blue walls with blueberry logos. There are posters of pastries and desserts all over the walls. There is a small bed resembling a cat bed for Pie's small size. Garage This room is mostly empty, as Elizabeth's dad used to use it before he divorced Flora. It resembles an empty parking garage, except there isn't a car, since Elizabeth's family doesn't have one just like the rest of the Pokémon world. The garage is outside the apartment building with the other garages and is mostly used to hold stuff. Kitchen This room has a pink counter with a sink, a dining area with a table and 6 chairs, and a pink fridge. There is a stove and oven, with a microwave above it. Across from the sink are cupboards for food. Lele’s Bedroom Ana‘s Bedroom Main Hallway This room is the location of the staircase and the room intersection. Trivia * Rotom, Ditto, Manaphy, Phione, Finny, and Dragonet always sleep in Elizabeth's bed with her at night at her house. * Ultra’s Computer is the main reason there are so many people seen in the house, much to the neighbors’ annoyance. However, Ultra does not care. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Locations